


Drabble: Have Me

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [26]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenant has a vulva attachment (Apex Legends), Revenant is a tsundere, Revenant plz let ur bf take care of you he's begging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Doing an event on my blog, please see notes for details!This quick prompt was literally: Revenant x Gibraltar - Revenant bottoms.OrIn which Revenant cannot stomach the idea of letting himself be taken care of. And Makoa, so fucking badly, wants to.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Revenant
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Drabble: Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Have an event going on on my blog for quick drabbles or imagines! Please check out my blog + pinned post to see details!!! My blog is @Sinningplumpprincess, please have an age indictator on your blog!

Revenant was like a cat. Well, if cats could snarl and growl like a wolf could. It took Makoa forever to be able to finally figure out why he was like that, once Revenant opened up about the pain he went through each dying trip. It broke the man’s heart, truly, even if Revenant couldn’t make facial expressions besides a sneer or a snarl, he could feel the pain in his optics. Those dangerous, flaming optics that spun and sized Makoa up in a moment of what seemed like…

Fear.

Revenant didn’t have the human body language to go with that emotion. He’d crossed his arms, grumbled about how it didn’t fucking matter, that he’d done it countless times for centuries now. That the pain didn’t bother him anymore.

Liar.

Makoa had weighed in on the decision to call him out on it, to tell him that he knew Revenant was lying, but he figured if Revenant wanted to open up like that? Even in the smallest fashion? He’d support him. So that day he’d offered his arms out, waiting for Revenant to come to him. And Revenant had after a moment of hissing about how he didn’t need it, but Makoa sighing and going, “I know, I know, but ey, sometimes I want one, ya know?” To make Revenant feel like it was Makoa that wanted it.

That’s when Revenant had shuffled closer, reluctantly sinking into Makoa’s arms and letting the human rest his cheek atop his head and murmur, “I’ve gotcha, baby, I’ve gotcha.”

Precisely the phrase he’s using now.

Revenant is underneath Makoa now, pointed fingers twisted into pillows above his head and straining his breaths. He’d been taken apart with fingers, a mouth, toys- his cunt attachment was fucked and stretched sloppy. The little bundle of nerves of his clit sitting hard and engorged from Makoa’s warm, soft mouth having worked him over.

Now, Makoa has gently fit himself inside, one strong hand holding both of Revenant’s thin wrists above his head, and the other resting underneath Revenant’s silicone covered spine. Forcing his hips up so he could fuck into him at an angle.

Revenant’s on his sixth orgasm, his voice box has lost control. It shakes and waivers, crooning like a cat as he snarls out how big Makoa is, his back trying to arch and his head whipping to the side with embarrassment when Makoa grunts again, “I’ve gotcha, baby, I’ve gotcha.”

Maybe, one day Revenant would let him. Maybe Revenant one day could just let himself be adored and loved, maybe.

Judging by the snarl of, “Shut up!” He lets out tangled with a shaky moan, today is not that day.

No one ever called Makoa Gibraltar a quitter though.


End file.
